Aggie/Dialogue
General * Aggie: What can I help you with? ** What could you make for me *** Player: What could you make for me *** Aggie: I mostly just make what I find pretty *** Aggie: I sometimes make dye for the womens clothes, brighten the place up *** Aggie: I can make red,yellow and blue dyes would u like some *** (See making dyes.) ** Cool, do you turn people into frogs? *** Player: Cool, do you turn people into frogs? *** Aggie: Oh, not for years, but if you met a talking chicken, *** Aggie: You have probably met the professor in the Manor north of here *** Aggie: A few years ago it was flying fish, that machine is a menace ** You mad old witch, you can't help me *** Player: You mad old witch, you can't help me *** Aggie: Oh, you like to call a witch names, don't you? *** (If the player has coins with them) **** (Aggie waves her hand out, and you seem to be 20 coins poorer) **** Aggie: Thats a fine for insulting a witch, you should learn some respect *** (If the player has a pot of flour with them) **** (Aggie waves her hands near you, and you seem to have lost some flour) **** Aggie: Thankyou for your kind present of flour **** Aggie: I am sure you never meant to insult me *** (If the player has no coins nor pot of flour) **** Aggie: You should be careful about insulting a Witch **** Aggie: You never know what shape you could wake up in ** Can you make dyes for me please *** Player: Can you make dyes for me please *** Aggie: What sort of dye would you like? Red, yellow or Blue? *** (See making dyes.) Making dyes * What do you need to make some red dye please ** Player: What do you need to make some red dye please ** Aggie: 3 lots of Red berries, and 5 coins, to you * What do you need to make some yellow dye please ** Player: What do you need to make some yellow dye please ** Aggie: Yellow is a strange colour to get, comes from onion skins ** Aggie: I need 2 onions, and 5 coins to make yellow * What do you need to make some blue dye please ** Player: What do you need to make some blue dye please ** Aggie: 2 woad leaves, and 5 coins, to you * No thanks, I am happy the colour I am * (This option does not appear if player had asked if Aggie could make dyes) ** Player: No thanks, I am happy the colour I am ** Aggie: You are easily pleased with yourself then ** Aggie: when you need dyes, come to me Making a specific dye * Player: Okay, make me some some colour dye please **[player is missing items] ***''(You don't have enough name to make the colour dye!)'' **[player is missing coins] ***''(You don't have enough coins to pay for the dye!)'' **[player has items and coins for dye] ***''(You hand the to make the dye and payment to Aggie)'' ***''(she takes a dye bottle from nowhere and hands it to you)'' * Player: I don't think I have all the ingredients yet ** Aggie: You know what you need to get now, come back when you have them ** Aggie: goodbye for now * Player: I can do without dye at that price ** Aggie: Thats your choice, but I would think you have killed for less ** Aggie: I can see it in your eyes During Prince Ali Rescue * Could you think of a way to make pink skin paste ** (If the player has the items needed) *** Yes please, mix me some skin paste **** Player: Yes please, mix me some skin paste **** Aggie: That should be simple, hand the things to Aggie then **** (You hand ash, flour, water, and redberries to Aggie) **** (She tips it into a cauldron and mutters some words) **** Aggie: Tourniquet, Fenderbaum, Tottenham, MonsterMunch, MarbleArch **** (Aggie hands you the skin paste) **** Aggie: There you go dearie, your skin potion **** Aggie: That will make you look good at the Varrock dances **** (Dialogue ends) *** No thankyou, I don't need paste **** Player: No thank you, I don't need paste **** Aggie: Okay dearie, thats always your choice **** (Dialogue ends) ** (If the player does not have the items needed) *** Player: Could you think of a way to make pink skin paste *** Aggie: Why, its one of my most popular potions *** Aggie: The women here, they like to have smooth looking skin *** Aggie: (and I must admit, some of the men buy it too) *** Aggie: I can make it for you, just get me what needed *** Aggie: What do you need to make it? *** Aggie: Well deary, you need a base for the paste *** Aggie: That's a mix of ash, flour and water *** Aggie: Then you need red berries to colour it as you want *** Aggie: me those four items and I will make you some * What could you make for me ** (See dialogue above) * Cool, do you turn people into frogs? ** (See dialogue above) * You mad old witch, you can't help me ** (See dialogue above) * Can you make dyes for me please ** (See dialogue above) Category:Goblin Diplomacy Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Quest dialogues